


Feel No More

by Roseflame44



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Whumptober 2019, but only slightly different from the premonition, like this is a different timeline then the premonition and the main game, mild discussion of injury, prompt shaky hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: Whumptober day 1 - Shaky handsA look into the opening premonition from Robins view with some changes. Inspired by some art seen in the artbook.





	Feel No More

Validar’s magic. His last parting shot.  
.  
The pain of taking the dark mages hit meant for Chrom.  
.  
Then nothing.  
.  
Robin’s head pounds as drags himself up, dark eyes flickering around the walls of the room he’s in. Dark stone and looming arches - not Ylissen then. No it looks Plegian… That’s right,they were at the Dragons Table. A trap that they knew was a trap had been sprung - they’d been cut off from the others. Who were ‘They’?

Robin clutched his head, a spike of pain lancing through his temple.

_ ‘Chrom! I was with Chrom and we were separated from the rest of the army. Where is he?’ _

The rest of his surroundings trickle back.. The tingle of electricity across his palms. A near silent crackle as the excess energy faded out. The smell of a thunder spell recently used and something else. Smoke from Validar’s death but that wasn’t what was sending alarms through Robins head. 

No it was the tang of blood - not uncommon on a battlefield - and the gut turning smell of burned flesh. Robin’s eyes snapped up, searching quickly for his friend and prince. He caught sight of the white cape he knew so well. Crumpled of the ground was Chrom. 

Robin scrambled up, boots scuffing on the stone as he forces his unsteady legs under him. Only a few feet separated them but it felt like miles. An uneven stone trips him as he finally gets to Chrom, knees slamming into the ground before him. His hands shake as they reach to touch his Princes shoulder. Trying desperately to be gentle as he rolls him onto his back. Denial races through him at the sight of those blue eyes empty, sightlessly staring up at the ceiling. 

Chrom can’t be dead, Robin pushed him out of the way of Validar’s attack, he should have been safe. Validar’s death should have released the barrier between them and the others. Where were the others - Lissa and Libra had been fighting last he’d seen them. How come no one had come to help Chrom? 

Robin’s hands moved over Chrom’s body, unsteady as they reached his right side. Robin’s blood freezes in his veins. His mind painfully pulsing as he remembered the lingering magic he felt when he regained consciousness. It was unpleasantly easy to know what had struck Chrom.

Seeing the effects of magic on humans and risen bodies was something anyone would know after fighting for so long. Fire spells raged wild and free the stronger they were the less they left behind. The slashing of higher skill wind attacks and the almost invisible damage even lower level ones could inflict. Thunder spells and it’s lance like wounds and electric scars. Of course the devastation wrought by dark magic, it was unmistakable how someone died if hit by one of those. 

Thunder magic had been what killed Chrom. 

Robin had killed Chrom. 

No. No, Robin shook as dark laughter swirled within the room. He wouldn’t have killed his prince! Not his best friend! Robin wouldn’t have struck out at Chrom even if it meant dying instead. 

Silent tears rolled down Robins cheeks as he grasped his friends gloved hand. He didn’t know where the others were, why they hadn’t stopped him or killed him after he struck Chrom down. 

His grief nearly blinded him to that creeping feeling telling him he was no longer alone. He didn’t care, couldn’t care. Heavy hands settled on his shoulders. That laughter having grown louder by the second. 

Robin’s head was forced up, neck exposed, and he hoped that this was the end of him. His brown eyes looked upon Validar, ghost-like and smiling. 

“Good job my son.” He almost purred as he forced Robin to look at him. “Now you just need to let our lord take over. Then the world will be just as it should be.”

Robin saw red. Pain settled behind his eyes as a creeping numbness spread over his body. In moments he knew no more. 

Red eyes replaced brown as Grima stood. His hands shook no more as he stepped forth to make the world submit to him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorta back(I'm a full time student and working any day I'm not in class so I'm still super busy)! and I finally got into writing for my fav game! Honestly I've wanted to write Awakening stuff for a while but I got the art book as a present and I was talking to a friend about it which inspired this! Hopefully I'll be able to write for more of whumptober prompts.  
The art that inspired this is here - https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/fireemblem/images/0/04/Grima_Kills_Chrom_Art.png/revision/latest?cb=20161109033003  
If you liked this leave a kudo or comment please!


End file.
